


Are you with me?

by petrichor_13



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_13/pseuds/petrichor_13
Summary: 這就是終點了。她想。也是自由的起點。





	

**Author's Note:**

> *內文為Jyn中心(&少許Cassian/Jyn)，算是稍微抒發一下看完後的澎湃情緒。  
> *因為還沒找到時間二刷，所以可能有些許細節上的錯誤還請見諒。

*

Cassian的左手臂緊緊抓住了她的身體。她嘗試反抗，嘗試衝上前去，希望殺了眼前已經倒臥在地的男人，殺了導致她母親死亡，使她被迫與父親分開的那個男人。然而昔日的恐懼、悲傷和今日的仇恨、苦悶竟全都湧上心頭，逼的她無路可退。她不知道當一個人在理智的懸崖邊掙扎時，是否都會感覺到如此苦澀，所以她仍舊沒有跨出任何一步。即便她恨不得自己能。

 

她在這短短的一瞬間想起Cassian大聲反駁自己沒有扣下板機的場景。這有點好笑。完成任務的使命感和多年累積下來的仇恨怎麼能相互比較? 但她卻覺得這兩個 _一瞬間_ 似乎沒有太遙遠的差別，甚至，都能歸屬於某種類似的心境。

她不禁思考，如果Cassian真的扣下板機，現在的狀態會不會產生些許，甚至是偌大的不同? 也許她會在回到運輸機上時直接殺了Cassian，藉此為不停喧囂的悲憤找尋出口；也許她會繼續保持著長久以來的消極態度，放任帝國軍的旗幟在銀河系裡飄揚，反正不抬頭仰望就行了；又或者她會什麼都不做，只是默默等待絕望將所有希冀徹底腐蝕的那天到來。

但她想，這些都不是答案，也不再重要了。

 

他們步履蹣跚的離開塔頂，向著海邊前行。Cassian的出現讓她感到開心，由衷的。她難以用言語形容Cassian的存在之於自己是什麼。她猜想他們應該是夥伴，因為那份投注在彼此身上的信任讓她感受到了許久未見的溫暖。也許更多，多過夥伴，她不知道。這個想法幾乎讓她笑了出來。

她清楚聽見X翼戰機和鈦戰機交火時的爆炸聲響，時不時有一團團黑色煙霧在晴空中爆開，這令她的腦海自動浮現出K-2SO的鐵灰色外型。一個直到最後都和他們共同戰鬥著的勇士。她還深刻記得自己差點誤擊 K-2SO時胸腔中的劇烈跳動，以及進入資料庫前，遞出爆能槍的最後一面。

 _往上爬。往上爬。_ 她已經開始想念那道直率的機械音了。

 

她望向海面，眼前的海水似乎比什麼都要湛藍。他們已經成功將死星的設計圖傳輸出去，這代表反抗軍擁有了更多希望，而希望正是反抗軍的基石。她會永遠記得俠盜一號上的每個人。將父親訊息帶給她的Bodhi，偶然在行動中遇見的Chirrut和Baze。還有那些堅持著自己信念的人們。願原力與他們同在。

Cassian和她一起停了下來，感受著彼此的手臂逐漸收緊，並且等待爆破的衝擊襲來。  
_這就是終點了。_ 她想。 _也是自由的起點。_ 她感到意外平靜，彷彿她仍然在家園周圍的農田裡奔跑著，仍然是父親的小星塵。她懷疑自己怎麼能夠在如此短的時間內憶起那麼多，但她正努力的把這些回憶都帶走，帶到一個俠盜一號能自由穿梭其中的璀璨國度。

 


End file.
